Healing incantation
by FantasticalFish
Summary: "I thought you didn't believe in magic?" Robin asked softly as he slowly returned the hug. "I'd believe anything for you."  A kind-of-but-not-really-song fic based on the Disney Movie Tangled's "Healing Incantation", WARNING! Sad fluff ahead


**Disclaimer:** I don't own YJ or any of it's characters, no do I own the songs _'Healing incantation' _- Mandy Moore and _'I see the light'_ - Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi

**A/N: **So over on LJ there's this Young Justice Anon meme that I'm sure plenty of you have visited and I just couldn't wait for my Prompt of this to be filled so I did it myself

* * *

Wally had to do something he had thought he would never have to do again.

The team was on a mission that quickly went from its usual 'screw up' to 'oh shit we aren't getting out of this'. They had been surrounded easily and even though the Young Justice team fought valiantly there was just too many of them... so many.

But then suddenly that stupid not magic magical helmet was there and Wally had to do something he never thought he'd do again. He put on Dr. Fate's Helm.

After that it was mostly a blur of fighting, winning, surviving and before Wally knew it it was all over. But something wasn't right...

Something was wrong... something was terribly wrong.

At Wally's plea Dr. Fate turned to look down at his team mates.

Megan had her face hidden in Superboy's chest her body racked with sobs as the clone scowled at the air hoping to break something, anything. Artemis' face was set into a deep frown, almost as hard as Superboys, her fist clamped so tight around her bow it looked like it might snap at any second. And Kaldur, poor Kaldur looked as if someone had just told him that all the water on the planet had been evaporated. While Robin just lay there on his side... unmoving.

'Why isn't he moving? Whyisn'themoving,whyisn'thebreathing?WHYISN'THEBREATHING?' Wally thought a mile a minute not quite sure what he was seeing.

'He is dead' Nabu's voice boomed into the nothingness of Wall's conciseness (mind? pocket space?).

"But-but he can't be... he's," Wally grabbed onto his head with both hands and tried to squeeze the answers out of his brain (his stupid brain that was supposed to have all the answers, why didn't he have all the answers?). "He's... he's Robin"

"Kid," Wally felt the other Helmet's occupant, Nelson, rest a hand upon his shoulder. Wally dropped his hands lifelessly (like Robin... oh god not Robin) to his side as he turned to stare at Nelson's pity filled wrinkles. "He's gone kid."

Wally glanced down at his feet, mist clouding his vision. He clenched his hands so tight his knuckles were white as one thing kept running through his mind 'WhywhywhywhywhyWHYWHYWHY!' "NO!" Wally jerked away, he wouldn't believe this, couldn't believe this.

"You'r all powerful! So why won't you do something!" Wally shouted at no one, at everyone, at Nabu. Wally choked on his own throat, "why won't you do anything?"

"I cannot," Nabu said blankly, "it is Fate's design."

Wally blinked back his tears at that, "wait, what?"

Nelson gave him a look, "what is it kid?" But Wally didn't answer as he was to busy remember the silly Disney Movie that Megan had them watch not but two days ago.

It had said something similar didn't it?

* * *

The other members of Young Justice had yet to move from the depressed state.

Dr. Fate lowered himself down next to the body. He knelt down carefully bringing the body closer to his chest until it was cradled there securely before slowly rising to his feet.

Kaldur snapped out his guilt like state, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Yeah asshole!" Artemis snarled, "leave 'im alone!"

Superboy looked like he wanted to jump up and punch the Helmeted man even though he knew Kidflash was in there somewhere. The other just wasn't in control at the moment and that made it okay to punch him... right? But he didn't dare move as Megan was still firmly attached to his chest and the clone didn't want to disturb the female alien, at lest not at the moment.

ignored them all as he started to float a little over the ground with a brilliant inner glow. The glow flowed from to the broken bird in his arms, the team was too speechless and confused to do anything as this started to happen.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse."

Wally's and not 's voice began to sing slowly.

"Bring back what once was mine."

The light grew stronger as did Kidflash's resolve.

"Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost"

The light started to fade.

"Bring back what once was mine."

Wally's voice became softer.

"What once was mine."

lowered back to the ground until he was kneeling again. The body in his arm propped up so that he had a better angle at the boys face.

Nobody moved.

Nobody breathed.

Nobody dared.

"And at last I see the," small cough's raked Robin's body as he tried to sing, "the light. And it's like the fog has lifted." The last line not sung as he looked up at his somewhat friend (because it really was Wally in there but Nabu had control at the moment), "Tangled? Really dude, couldn't you have picked something less cheesy? A non Disney movie, any non Disney movie would have worked."

Then the Helmet was off - how did that happen without a fight - and Wally was crying and laughing into Robin's shoulder while the others just stared in disbelief at the duo.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic?" Robin asked softly as he slowly returned the hug.

"I'd believe anything for you."


End file.
